Tell Me I'm Beautiful
by daughterofpercabeth417
Summary: Annabeth decides to finish high school with Percy in New York. At first, she's ecstatic. After months of war and heartache, they finally can be together. Until the party. Annabeth realizes just how much her demons can affect her, ones she didn't even know existed. If she doesn't defeat them, they could tear her whole life apart. (Anxiety, body issues, semi-OC Annabeth).
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I am back! Well, kind of. I've still be writing, just not for PJO. I've been considering this story for a while now. I hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth stood in front of the mirror in the spare bedroom at the Jackson-Blowfis residence. After some discussion (and a lot of begging to her father) Annabeth was staying with Percy and his family for her senior year of high school. She was excited, or at least she tried to be. The idea of being with Percy, just the two of them, felt like a breath of fresh air.

Or at least it did before the party.

Percy had heard about a party one of his old friends was throwing before school started up again. Despite parties not really being her thing, Annabeth figured she would go anyways. It would be harmless. She could be social, maybe even make some friends.

The party was insane. Everywhere she turned another person was pushing past her, trying to weave through the sea of people. It was suffocating. Annabeth didn't think she'd ever gripped Percy's hand tighter. Every once and a while, he would give her hand a reassuring squeeze. Sometimes, he'd even go as far as stopping a conversation to ask her if she was okay.

She always said she was.

And for a while, Annabeth was good. Aside from being stuck between sweaty bodies for almost two hours now, she was having a lot of fun. Percy introduced her to his friends. They were awesome. She felt welcomed and accepted. Apparently, they already knew all about her, as Percy hadn't stopped talking about her all year.

Things were good until Annabeth stepped away to use the bathroom. When she returned, she found Percy talking to a blonde girl. Or rather, a blonde girl talking to Percy while he looked bored. The girl had long, straight, blonde hair. It wasn't frizzy at all. It shined when the light hit it. She was wearing makeup. It wasn't too much. She looked natural and beautiful. It was something Annabeth was sure she could never pull off, natural and beautiful at the same time. Her clothes were nice and showed off her body in all the right ways.

A sharp pinching feeling arose in Annabeth's chest. Her breathing quickened and her hands shook. This girl was everything Annabeth ever wanted to be: pretty, confident, charismatic, the list goes on.

Percy's eyes found Annabeth and his face lit up. When he noticed her expression, his face fell. He gave her a look that said Everything okay? Annabeth shrugged and gave him a small nod. He tilted his head, doubting her for a moment, before smiling again and waving her over.

"Hey, babe," Percy said when she came over. She gave him a questioning look, as he never called her "babe" and he leaned down to hug her. "Save me," he whispered in her ear. Annabeth stifled a laugh.

The girl talking to Percy raised an eyebrow, her once happy expression how cold. "Who is she, Percy? And why is here? She's just so..."

Annabeth faltered. Sure, she knew she wasn't a pretty or appealing as other girls, but to hear it out loud was completely different. The pinching in her chest returned and she had to fight the urge to cringe away.

Percy's arm slid around her shoulders and gripped her tightly. "'She's just so' what, Madison?"

The girl – Madison – didn't respond. Instead, she turned around and walked away. Annabeth kept her eyes locked on a picture hanging across the room. She still hadn't quite recovered from the comment Madison had made. It made her feel worthless.

"–beth, Annabeth?" Percy said as he snapped his fingers in front of

face. Annabeth blinked and turned to face him. He looked concerned. "You okay?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Percy looked unconvinced. "Are you sure? Madison is like that to everyone. She thinks she is better than everyone else and deserves the world handed to her on a silver platter. Don't let her get to you. Okay?"

"Sure." Annabeth suddenly didn't want to be at the party anymore. Whether or not she was like that to everyone, Madison's words struck a chord inside Annabeth and she didn't like it. "You know what, Perce? I think I'm just going to head home."

Percy scanned Annabeth's face. "Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, that's okay. I'm just feeling a little tired. You have fun and catch up with your friends. I'll be fine." She gave him a small smile and walked away.

When Annabeth finally got back to the apartment, all she wanted to do was sleep. It was amazing how quickly things can change from one comment. Everything felt heavier like there were weights attached to her limbs. It made her exhausted. Annabeth was about to go into the guest room when she spotted Percy's blue bedroom walls through an open door across the hall. At that moment, Annabeth didn't care whether or not she'd have to explain why she was in his room later. She just wanted to be near Percy, even if it wasn't really him. It was easier, Annabeth felt if he wasn't really there. She wouldn't have to face him then.

As much as Annabeth wanted to sleep, the exhaustion wouldn't take her. Her thoughts overpowered. Something like a comment on her appearance shouldn't have bothered her and yet it did. She'd been through so much worse than image issues but she couldn't help it. Annabeth knew she wasn't considered "traditionally" beautiful. Every time she looked in the mirror she noticed it. She tried to ignore it, pretend it didn't bother her. But it did.

It was why she didn't want to be around Percy at that moment. He knew her too well and would notice that something was wrong. He would question her and Annabeth didn't want to have to answer. She couldn't lie to Percy so being away from him was easier. She'd never tell him how she felt. It made her feel weak and less than. Annabeth wanted to be better than that.

That's why she spent so much time picking out her clothes for the first day of school. Normally things like that wouldn't bother her but she couldn't help it now. Everywhere she went the thoughts that ran through her mind at the party followed her everywhere. It was easier just to give in.

"You look beautiful, as always." Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Mom made a special breakfast for the first day of school."

"I'll be there in a minute," Annabeth replied.

Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek and stepped away. "Okay."

Annabeth waved and turned back to the mirror. It wasn't right, what she was wearing. She still didn't look quite right. Everything she'd tried on while Percy was in the shower that morning didn't seem good enough. Annabeth sighed and took one last long look at herself before heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Annabeth," Sally said as Annabeth entered the room. She was setting down a plate of waffles next to Percy's seat. Annabeth smiled took her seat.

"Really?" Annabeth asked. Percy had practically inhaled one and a half waffles since Annabeth had entered the room. Percy shrugged and continued eating, making Annabeth and Sally laugh.

Annabeth glanced up at the clock on the oven. She quickly stood up and went to grab her backpack. "Percy, we have to go. It's already 7:35. If we don't leave now we'll be late. I still need to grab some more stuff from the front office."

"Thanks, Mom!" Percy called as he followed Annabeth out the front door. The two of them jogged down the steps to the garage of his apartment building. Percy's car near the door they'd exited the staircase from.

Annabeth reached out for the door handle before Percy's swatted it away. "Let me be a gentleman, Wise Girl. At least for your first day." Annabeth laughed but complied.

Once they'd begun driving, Percy turned back to Annabeth. "You nervous?"

Annabeth pulled her eyes from the window and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess. New schools are always a little freaky. People aren't always so welcoming to new kids."

"You watch too many high school movies with Piper, but don't worry. I'll protect you," Percy replied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "My hero."

The school was big. That was the first thing Annabeth noticed. A big school meant lots of people. Annabeth didn't normally mind, but lately, the idea of having to face people made her anxious. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Annabeth hoped the feeling was temporary.

Percy ended up walking Annabeth to her first class. Annabeth appreciated it, not just because she'd probably get lost on her own, but because the anxious feeling lessened when Percy was around. He made her feel safer. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah," Annabeth replied. "See you then."

Percy was about to walk away when he turned back suddenly. "If you get lost, just text me. I'll come find you."

Annabeth smiled. "I'll be fine, Seaweed Brain. Go to class." She gave him a quick peck and he walked away.

It wasn't until she exhaled that Annabeth realized she had been holding her breath. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she wouldn't be as fine as she thought. It didn't matter though. Annabeth would pull through; she always did.

 **Well, that's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Review and share! I'll try and update a few more times before camp starts.**

 **BEFORE YOU GO! Super important! I have another PJO story called "Memory" on this website. I have been considering picking that one up again. I'm SUPER excited about this story, but if you'd rather me keep writing that one, I have a few ideas for that story too. Let me know in the comments on this story or "Memory". Either one works.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! I'm back! I'm so happy with all the responses I got for the first chapter! It really means the world to me! Before I get to the actual chapter, I have SUPER IMPORTANT NEWS that I'll put at the end of the chapter. PLEASE read or you'll be** ** _super_** **confused for the month of July.**

Annabeth used to like math. It always came easy to her and she used it all the time when she was working on blueprints for a new project. She'd been doing that a lot lately. The colleges she'd been considering applying to for architecture were asking for samples of her work. Annabeth was busy working on them all the time. That meant using math all the time, which Annabeth didn't mind at all.

Annabeth used to like math. Until today.

Never in her whole life had she wanted to leave a place this bad. Okay, that was an exaggeration, as Annabeth could think of plenty of places that were worse than her math class. Nonetheless, this was a whole other kind of bad. The kind of bad where it surrounded and suffocated you until you were gone.

The kind of bad like Madison.

She and a few other girls were sitting at and on top of desks in the center of the room. They all were exactly the same. Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect body, the list goes on. Something Annabeth would never be.

Madison glanced behind her when Annabeth entered the room. Her eyes darkened and she turned back to her friends. "That's the girl I was telling you about," she explained, feigning quietness. "From the party. I swear she looked like she crawled out of a pit or something."

Annabeth flinched. If only she knew, she thought. It was stupid, getting worked up over a simple comment. Annabeth couldn't accept that she was that kind of person. The was stronger, better than that. The sinking, twisted feeling in the pit of her stomach would pass. She was not one of the girls who was insecure and hated herself most of the time. Right?

The second kind of bad that Annabeth was faced with that morning was the boy whose eyes followed her as she entered the room. And not in the sort of way your eyes might follow someone when you were looking to see who it was that just entered the room. His eyes followed her in a sort of predatory way. He looked hungry, almost. It made her uneasy.

Annabeth slid into a seat in the second row and pulled out her notebook. She heard the seat next to her creak slightly and she knew someone had sat down next to her.

"Hey, Stormy," a male voice said.

Annabeth's eyes shot up. The boy sitting next to her – who also definitely just called her "Stormy" – was the boy who watched her as she entered the room. Annabeth prayed to the gods that he was joking and didn't genuinely just call her that. Sending somebody to the nurse's office on the first day of school is not a great first impression. Annabeth turned to the boy and asked, "What did you just call me?"

"'Stormy', like your eyes," he responded. This boy must have thought he was the cleverest person ever, as he was completely unfazed by her obvious shock and annoyance.

"That was horrendous. Seriously, that was the worst thing anybody has ever said to me."

The boy smirked. "Always glad to make an impression."

Gods, could he be any more annoying, Annabeth thought. She hoped not. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"I'm Dominic," the boy – Dominic – said, holding out his hand.

"Annabeth," she replied.

Dominic smiled. "Ahh, a pretty name for a pretty face."

Annabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes. Dominic was painfully annoying and the use of pick-up lines did not help his case. Even if she wasn't with Percy, she still wouldn't be interested.

"So," Dominic continued. "I was wondering, do you want to go out sometime?"

Giving him a polite smile, Annabeth fully turned to face Dominic. "Look, I'm flattered, but I have a boyfriend. It's nice to meet you, though." It's really not, but he doesn't need to know that, Annabeth said to herself.

A dark look flashed across Dominic's eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. He smiled at her but Annabeth could see it was strange. "Welcome to AHS." He then got up a returned to his original seat.

Annabeth turned back to her book but she no longer felt like reading. The look Dominic gave her made her uneasy. It wasn't the reaction she was expecting, sure, but that wasn't what was bothering her. She just couldn't figure out what it was about his response that made her anxious. It was reasonable to be upset that the person you asked out was already in a relationship, but it felt like more than that.

At that moment, the bell rang. The teacher burst into the room holding a pile of papers. "Hello, class. I'm Mr. Gehling. Welcome to Pre-Calculus." He began to walk around the room and pass a packet to each of the students as he explained how the year was going to look. Something about him reminded her of Chiron. It was nice. She felt safer and more at home.

By the time class ended, Annabeth eager to go. Despite enjoying math, Dominic kept giving her weird looks. She tried to ignore him but she couldn't help the uneasiness that grew every time she caught him staring at her. The bell had barely started to ring as Annabeth threw her math binder into her backpack and rushed toward the door.

Upon exiting, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the person it belonged to. Annabeth found herself facing Percy. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Hey. How'd you get here so fast?" Annabeth asked. Percy shrugged. He slid her backpack off her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you already forget, Wise Girl? I'm being a gentleman today," Percy explained. "How was math?"

Annabeth leaned against him as they began walking down the hallway. "Good, but weird. There's this weirdo who – "

"By Stormy!" A voice interrupted. Annabeth turned to see Dominic rush past her and wink. She shuddered.

"That's the weirdo," Annabeth groaned. She felt Percy's chest shake against her. She looked up to see him laughing. "What's so funny?"

Percy could barely get words out. "'Stormy!' He called you 'Stormy'! That's hysterical."

Annabeth shoved him lightly. "Okay, Seaweed Brain. That's enough. It's not that funny."

"Oh, yes, it is. It's fantastic. Maybe I'll start calling you that instead of Wise Girl."

Annabeth glared at him and stormed away. She heard Percy laugh louder felt his hand on her arm again. Again, she found herself against his chest, staring up at him. Percy kissed her quickly.

"Come, on, Stormy. We have to get to class."

 **Alrightly, that's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, etc.**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT NOTICE! - From the dates of 7/9-7/29 I will be at overnight camp. Because of this, I will not have access to a computer to write. That being said, I will still be handwriting, but I will have to type up anything that I write. On top of that, my friend from Japan is coming in after camp. I will be with her a lot but I will do my best to publish the chapters as best I can. I'm sorry in advance for the wait.**

 **-daughterofpercabeth417**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am back! Unfortunately, this is the last time you will hear from me for the month of July, or at least for the next three weeks. All that will be explained at the end of the chapter so be sure to read that note. Enjoy the chapter!**

The rest of the morning was better than math. Neither Dominic nor Madison were in any of her other classes. It was relieving to not have to deal with them again. Annabeth and Percy had the same English period before lunch which she was grateful for. She'd forgotten how lonely it was not having him next to her all the time. The change felt weird to her.

Annabeth had been reading when she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "Hey, Stormy," Percy said.

She turned around and glared at him. His arms shot up to signal his surrender.

"Okay, okay," Percy responded, laughing. "'Wise Girl' it is."

Annabeth smiled victoriously and put her book back in her bag. She opened her mouth to respond when the bell rang. The teacher stood up from her desk and began writing on the board. It took Annabeth a few seconds but she was able to figure out what the teacher's name was: Ms. Scimeca. She was a small, older woman who looked like she took no crap from anyone. In a teacher, that quality can be a blessing and a curse.

Ms. Scimeca walked around the room passing worksheets to every student. "The school is requiring all English teachers give their class this worksheet. So, get into pairs and finish answering the questions before the end of class."

Percy and Annabeth turned towards each other before Ms. Scimeca had even finished her sentence and laughed. Percy picked up his pencil and started writing.

"Hey," Annabeth said. "Aren't we supposed to do this together?"

Percy glanced up and smiled at her. "Maybe, but I already know all the answers."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really. Your favorite color is green, right?"

Annabeth blushed and looked away. "Yes," she muttered. Percy laughed. "Gods, this is like a dating app profile. 'Favorite quality about yourself', 'Favorite activity', 'Dreams for the future'. Who wrote this?"

"I'm pretty sure the administrative team did," Percy explained. "It's some bonding, self-love thing or whatever."

Annabeth paled. She didn't want to talk about those things with Percy. Her favorite qualities weren't really existent and the future was terrifying, as Annabeth wasn't sure most of the time if she or Percy would live to even have a future.

"Wise Girl?" Percy asked. "You in there?"

Annabeth blinked and nodded. "Sorry. I zoned out for a moment."

Percy frowned. "You've been doing that a lot lately. You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Let's keep going. We have to finish this and class is almost over."

When the bell finally rang, Percy shot up and quickly gathered his things. "Come on. Tables fill up quickly and sitting on the floor in the hallway sucks."

Annabeth nodded and threw her backpack over her shoulder. She and Percy rushed down the hallway, trying not to get caught between the all the people. It seemed the hallways were always crowded no matter what time of the day it was.

Percy stopped suddenly. "Crap, I just remembered I have to pick something up from the swim team coach. I'll meet you in the cafeteria? You can just follow the mob of students."

"Sounds good, Perce. See you there." Annabeth followed the other students and eventually found herself in the cafeteria. As he eyes scanned the room for an empty table or the face of one of Percy's friends she met that weekend, she felt a presence come up beside her. She tensed.

Madison stood next to her. She looked the same as before: same long, not-frizzy hair, same simple but gorgeous makeup, same clothes that showed off her perfect, model-like body without being too forward.

"Annabeth, right?" Madison asked. She seemed friendly enough but Annabeth knew better. She'd dealt with girls like Madison enough to know when they were lying. Nonetheless, Annabeth nodded.

"Great!" Madison's face was kind and welcoming but her eyes told a different story. "I just wanted to talk to you for a second, okay? Awesome! So, here's the deal: I totally get that you're new here and all so I took it upon myself to show you how things work around here.

"The most important part is that my friends and I run the school. Don't cross us because no matter what, you will lose and we won't get caught. Secondly, you know Percy, right? See, he doesn't know it yet, but we are going to end up together. It's fate. So, if you wouldn't mind, it'd be great if you just moved out of the way so we can start our lives together. Sound good? Fantastic. See you in math!"

Annabeth couldn't breathe or move. It felt like a heavy weight was pressing down on her chest again. Maybe Madison was right. Maybe she was just in the way of everything and Madison and Percy should be together. He'd probably be happier with someone like her anyway. He –

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. A short girl with short brown hair stood in front of Annabeth. "You're Annabeth, right? I'm Leah. We met at the party; I'm one of Percy's friends."

Annabeth forced a smile. "Right, I remember."

"Why don't you come sit with us? Percy should be here soon and we normally all sit together anyway. Come on."

Leah grabbed hold of Annabeth's wrist and pulled her to the corner of the cafeteria. Annabeth recognized the others at the table from the party also. Chris, Alexa, Spencer, and Ryan, Annabeth remembered.

Percy appeared next to her and sat down. "Come on, Wise Girl. My friends don't bite. Sit down."

Annabeth took the seat next to Percy and pulled out her lunch. The cafeteria was crowded, but not in the sort of way the party was. It didn't suffocate her. It was kind of nice, being surrounded by people who kept her from her thoughts.

"Oh!" Alexa exclaimed. "Annabeth, we have the funniest stories about Percy for you! You have to keep sitting with us; they'll take a while. He does a lot of things worth retelling, to put it nicely."

Annabeth laughed over Percy's complaints. "Don't I know it," she said. "Please, do tell."

Alexa wasn't kidding when she said she and the others had a lot of stories. Annabeth learned a lot, including the fact that Percy blushing when he was embarrassed made him that much more attractive in her eyes. Nonetheless, she couldn't get Madison's words out of her head. It'd be great if you just moved out of the way so we can start our lives together. It kept making Annabeth think how much easier things would be if she and Percy weren't dating. He wouldn't have risked his life for her all those times, he wouldn't have gone to Hell with her, he wouldn't be stuck dating her now... the list goes on.

While Percy was showering that night, Annabeth pulled out her phone and dialed Piper's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Piper. How's it going?"

I've been better. What's up?

"I know it's probably a bad time, but I need your help. Are you still at Camp Half-Blood?"

Yeah, and whatever it is, I'm happy to help.

"Great, thanks. Can you meet for coffee or something this weekend?"

Definitely. Text me the time and place and I'll be there.

"Thank you so much, Piper. See you soon."

Bye. See you then.

Annabeth hung up the phone and fell back against the pillows. She wished she didn't feel like she had to do this, but maybe it would make things better. Annabeth just hoped Piper would be willing to help.

 **Okay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of "Tell Me I'm Beautiful" and I hope you guys will stick around for more. Although, if you enjoyed it, you probably will, but I don't know you so I don't know what you'll do. _Anyway,_ onto the important stuff. As I said, I will be at camp for THREE WEEKS! This is SUPER IMPORTANT, as I will not have any access to a computer during the time I'm away. That beings said, I will still be writing this story while I'm at camp, but instead by hand. When I get back, I will type up everything as quick as possible. ALSO! On a less important note, I'm changing my signature, if you care. It's still the same person writing, but said person got lazy and didn't want to type out the whole thing every time. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, etc.**

 **Love,**

 **M**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUESS WHO'S FINALLY BACK!? I'm so glad to be back and writing! I had the most amazing time at camp, if anybody cares. Still, I'm excited to be back and continuing this story. Okay, the wait is over. Here's the chapter.**

The coffee shop was cooler than Annabeth had anticipated and she wished she'd brought a sweatshirt. After ordering a coffee, Annabeth sat down and waited for Piper.

Piper entered shortly after and her eyes lit up when she saw Annabeth. She rushed over and sat down across from her friend. "How are you? You sounded upset on the phone."

"What about you?" Annabeth responded, dodging the question. Part of her regretted calling Piper; she didn't know if she'd be able to say it out loud.

"Piper smiled. "Great, thanks. Really, though. How are things?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You 'guess'?" Piper asked skeptically. "You don't sound so sure. Is everything okay with your new school? With Percy?"

Annabeth blanched. "What? Nom nothing with Percy. Well, not exactly."

"Did something happen?"

"Kind of. Maybe? I'm not really sure, to be honest. It's nothing Percy did. It's more of an issue I'm having. That's why I called you. I think you can help."

"Piper grinned. "Of course. What's going on?"

Annabeth looked down at her lap. Breath, Annabeth, she told herself. "It's kind of a long story. I honestly feel kind of stupid for letting something like this bother me, but I can't see to help it.

"Percy and I went to a party before school started. One of his friends was hosting it and I figured it'd be a good way to meet people. I actually had a lot of fun for a while.

"I left early, though. It's stupid, really, now that I think about it. There was this girl talking to Percy. He looked bored out of his mind so that didn't bother me. It was the girl talking to him."

Annabeth swallowed. She felt weak. She'd bee though Hell, for the gods' sake, and something like a girl at school shouldn't have been making her feel this way.

Piper reached across the table and took Annabeth's had in her own. "Take your time. Whatever it is, I won't judge. I promise."

Blinking back tears, Annabeth continued. " She was like the popular girl in movies. Her hair was long, straight and blonde. It was frizzy at all. Her makeup was natural and beautiful. Her clothes were nice and fit her body, not frumpy and casual. She was perfect."

Piper's face fell more and more as Annabeth spoke. It was evident that she didn't know what to say. "You are perfect," she said tentatively.

"But I'm not! At least not in the way I should be. That girl is who I wish I was."

Piper's face fell even further. "Annabeth, I'm serious. You're amazing. You're my best friend; I wouldn't lie to you."

"I guess," Annabeth began, "I think it isn't that I don't like myself. I think it's that I would like myself more if I looked more like the girl at the party. It'd be easier for everyone."

"Annabeth –"

"No," Annabeth interrupted. "I didn't ask to meet you so you could try to change my mind. I'm asking for your help."

"Anything."

Annabeth took a sip of her coffee and rubbed her hands together nervously. "I know you don't like it when assume you're all girly just because you are a daughter of Aphrodite, but you're the only person I know who even might be able to help me. I need to... gods, I don't know how to say this. I want to change myself, I guess. I want to be more like those girls who like themselves and are beautiful and feel good more than they don't. I'm not like that now and I think I could be."

"So, where do I come in?" Piper asked regretfully.

"I want – need – to do something to make myself feel better. I want to go shopping. My theory is that maybe if I dress differently maybe I'll act differently, too," Annabeth admitted.

Her words shocked Piper. "Clothes won't change you. And even if they would, you don't –"

"Piper, stop!" Annabeth half-shouted, earning the two of them some confused and annoyed looks. "I'm serious! I'm asking for my friend's help, not for some motivational speech. Just forget about it. I'll figure it out myself."

Annabeth stood up and stormed toward the door. She was frustrated and upset that the one person she trusted enough to be there for her about something like this wasn't. The logical part of her brain knew that what she wanted was crazy and that Piper was right to deny her what she asked for, but at that moment, Annabeth didn't care. She only felt alone and betrayed.

"Annabeth, with," Piper called after her. Annabeth stopped and turned around. Her friend looked guilty, but still stubborn. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this for you."

"Whatever, Piper. See you around," Annabeth responded as she left the coffee shop.

The subway ride home felt longer than it normally did. Annabeth was so lost in thought that she almost missed her stop.

The walk home was worse, though. She was forced to up at the people around her. Specifically, those who had everything Annabeth had ever wanted. A normal life, a perfect body, features that didn't scare people away or bring them on too strong. She had a whole list, but she'd never tell anyone. She was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, for the gods' sake, a hero of Olympus two times in only sixteen years. Things like this shouldn't bother her. It made her feel weak and small.

"Hey," Percy said as she walked into his apartment. They kissed quickly before he pulled her to the couch. "Sit down, please."

Panic flashed across Annabeth's face. "Percy, this feels a lot like the start of a breakup. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"No, no, I'm not breaking up with you," Percy reassured her. "I would never. I promise."

Annabeth exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh, okay. Good. So, what's up?"

"How was coffee with Piper?" Piper asked tentatively.

"Good. It was nice to catch up," Annabeth replied as she stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "You okay? You seem nervous."

There was a pause before Percy spoke again. "Piper texted."

"Oh?" Annabeth replied, feigning naivety. It took everything in her to continue getting her glass of water and not freeze. "What did she say?"

"She said you were acting kind of funny. She seemed worried and said I should ask you about it. Is everything okay?"

Annabeth clenched the glass so had her knuckles turned white and she worried that it would crack under the pressure. It made her furious that Piper told Percy about what had happened at the coffee shop. She had said those things to her, trusting that she wouldn't repeat them. Instead, Piper told, despite how vague it was, the one person Annabeth swore to herself she'd never tell.

"Yeah. Everything's great," Annabeth lied. It was pointless, though, and she knew it. Percy could see right through her easily.

"Are you sure? Percy asked nervously. "It's just that I don't think Piper would have texted without a good reason –"

Annabeth slammed the glass down on the counter and spun around to face Percy as she said, "I said everything's fine. Okay? It's. Fine." She felt bad for lying to him but Annabeth didn't want to worry. She didn't want to feel like a burden.

Percy reached out to touch her arm. "Annabeth, I –"

"You know what, Percy," Annabeth cut in, "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go lay down. I'll talk to you later."

As Annabeth left the kitchen, she wiped a stray tear off her cheek. She hated being this way toward Percy, but she didn't know what else to do. She felt trapped.

 **Alright, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll try and upload as soon as possible. Please don't forget to leave your responses, follow, favorite and all those things.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while since I last updated. Okay, so I know that two weeks isn't that long but it's longer than I would have liked. I'm trying to not rush this story because I feel like I do that a lot so adding smaller events and conflicts is kind of new to me. That being said, it might take a bit longer for chapters to be posted, especially with school starting. I have an announcement of sorts before I start this chapter. I'd really appreciate it if you guys read it.**

 **So a couple days ago I received a review from a reader who had a couple comments on what I was doing with Annabeth's character. This isn't me calling them out and trying to hate on them or anything. I just wanted to give a bit of reasoning behind what I'm doing. Basically, I really wanted to not recreate Annabeth's character, but to add depth to her in places I haven't noticed Rick Riordan focusing on. This includes the side of her that is more "demi" and less "god," if you will. So, yes, theoretically Annabeth would never take any crap from anyone about anything, but I believe that every person has at least one thing that really gets to them. It makes them human. I decided to use body/image issues for Annabeth. I totally understand if what I'm writing seems kind of weird. I just wanted to see how this version of Annabeth, something I've never really seen done with her character canonically, would play out. If anyone has any questions, please comment or PM me and I'll try to explain it more.**

 **Okay, now onto the chapter.**

It truly fascinated Annabeth that it took so much more time to get ready in the morning when she had more to do. Especially when she didn't really have anything good to work with. In the end, though, she felt she'd done a fairly good job.

She stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. She picked out a pair of converse, skinny jeans, and a t-shirt which she half-tucked. She even applied blush and mascara. She felt like a stranger in her own body. Annabeth knew that she shouldn't let Madison and her thoughts get to her, but for some reason, she couldn't seem to help it.

"Good morning, Wise Girl," Percy said. His head was sticking in the doorway. "You ready?"

Annabeth nodded and turned to face him, rather than looking at him in the mirror. He tilted his head to the side, confused. Annabeth grabbed her backpack off the floor and walked toward him. "What's up?"

Percy bit his lip. "You look… different. Are you wearing makeup?"

Annabeth swallowed. "Um, I – um," she stuttered before Percy interrupted.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," he rushed, "I just didn't expect it."

Annabeth nodded slowly, feeling even more unsure of herself than before. "Okay…"

"Yeah," Percy replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously. "Why don't we go get breakfast?"

Annabeth nodded, eager to put an end to the awkwardness between them. "Breakfast sounds great, yeah."

As she and Percy walked toward the kitchen, Annabeth silently scolded herself. It seemed that no matter how she tried to fix things, it always ended up worse than before. She and Piper hadn't texted in a few days, and they were always texting; things between her and Percy, her long-term best friend and boyfriend, that they could barely speak to one another. _I can't seem to make anything right_ , Annabeth thought.

"Good morning," Sally said cheerfully as she set down two plates on the table. "The food is almost ready."

Percy practically inhaled the food as soon as it was set in front of him, seeming to have forgotten his and Annabeth's awkward conversation from earlier. Not that she minded, of course. She figured it was better if the whole thing was forgotten.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Sally asked. "You've barely eaten anything, and forgive me for saying this, but you look seem kind of – oh, how can I put this – off this morning."

Annabeth paused. She didn't want to talk about how she was feeling with Percy, as they were dating. But to talk about it with Sally, her boyfriend's _mother_? That would be worse.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit tired," Annabeth replied. Sally looked as though she didn't quite believe her at first, but ended up not addressing it, at least at that moment, which Annabeth was grateful for.

"Of course you're tired," Percy cut in, "seeing as you woke up early to put _makeup_ on, which I really don't understand but – ow!" His attention was suddenly focused on Sally, who was giving him a stern look as if to say _Shut up,_ or _Not right now._

Annabeth's eyes found her lap as her cheeks burned bright red. She regretted ever trying to – well, Annabeth didn't really know what she was trying to do. Or, at least, she didn't know how to put it into words. All she knew at that moment was that she should never have tried. It seemed to her that nothing she ever tried to do worked out right; she kept screwing things up.

"I just remembered I have to meet with the school counselor early today to go over a few things," Annabeth lied as she stood up from her seat. "Just some typical "new kid" things to work out."

Percy pushed his plate away and followed her lead. "Wait, I'll take you. Just let me grab my stuff."

Annabeth forced a smile and shook her head. "No, that's okay. You don't have to rush. I can take the bus. I'll just see you there."

After a quick kiss on the cheek to Percy, Annabeth rushed out the door.

The bus was pulling up as Annabeth exited the apartment building. She ran down to the corner and just barely made it on. She quickly handed the driver a few dollars and sat down next to an old woman.

"Pardon my forwardness," the woman began, "but you have the loveliest hair. I remember when my hair was like yours."

Annabeth blinked, not expecting the compliment. "Thank you. Although I have to admit, I hate it sometimes. It's horrible trying to manage it."

The woman laughed. "Nonsense. I'd give anything to work a brush through my knotty curls again. Appreciate your looks while you have them. When you're my age you'll miss them. And, trust me, there is something worth missing. You are a very pretty young lady."

Again, Annabeth found herself surprised by the old woman's words. "Thank you. Very much. If I'm being honest, I needed that." She didn't know why she was sharing this with her, but it was nice. Annabeth liked having an older, female figure to talk to. Even if it was only on the bus.

"This is my stop," the woman said, standing up. "It was nice talking to you dear. Remember what I said. And don't wear the makeup tomorrow. You don't need it."

Annabeth watched, wide-eyed, as the old woman stepped off the bus. Nobody had ever said something like that to her before. Or at least nobody had ever _gone out of their_ way to say something to her, a total stranger. It was nice.

Once Annabeth got to school, she dropped her things off at her locker and went to wait by Percy's for him. His face lit up when he saw her. "Hey, Annab–"

Before he could finish his greeting, Annabeth pressed a kiss to his lips. Percy gave her a big smile. "Not that I'm disappointed by your version of a hello, but what happened on the bus that you're so, well, happy all of a sudden. You seemed kind of down at breakfast this morning."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand as they walked down the hallway, still smiling. Percy's eyes widened. "Oh, gods, you didn't take anything from anyone on the bus, did you? Because you never really know what's in it and –"

"No, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed. "I'll tell you after class."

Percy shook his head, chuckling softly. "If you say so. See you later, Wise Girl."

They shared one more quick kiss before Percy walked down the hallway to his class. Annabeth turned and walked into class, feeling better than she had since she'd first gotten to New York.

 **Alrighty then. That's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. If you guys have anything you want to share in terms of the story, please comment it all. And I mean anything. I love seeing what you guys think of everything. It's really motivational and I just love getting feedback in general. Don't forget to favorite and follow also!**

 **Yours truly,**

 **M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all you beautiful people! I am so sorry that i haven't updated in a while. School started and I just haven't had as much time to write as I used to. I know where I want this story to go, so hopefully school will stay as the only thing keeping me from writing, not writer's block, aka my WORST NIGHTMARE! Anyways, I wanted to leave you guys with a quick quote before I start this chapter. I think it fits well. I tried to figure out who said it, but I kept getting different answers so if anyone knows please comment below and let me know!**

 **"Write what you know."**

Math had officially taken back its place as her favorite class. The teacher was outstanding and - always a good thing - Dominic wasn't there to be creepy. For the first time since Annabeth had moved in with Percy and his family, she felt like things might be okay.

Annabeth wished she knew who the old woman was that she met on the bus. After all, Annabeth owed her for her sudden but incredible feeling. She felt unstoppable. It amazed Annabeth that one nice comment could leave her feeling so free. Nothing weighing her down, nothing on her mind. Annabeth imagined it was what getting out of prison felt like.

The best part of it all, though, was being around Percy. She no longer felt like she had to hide from him because, for the time being, there was nothing to hide. Annabeth felt safe and happy. It was like a huge weight was lifted off her chest. She wanted to spend every waking moment she felt this happy with Percy.

Annabeth and Percy were stopped at his locker before lunch. She'd decided to go with him. She didn't want to risk another encounter with Madison.

As she and Percy talked while he grabbed a few things, Annabeth caught sight of Dominic walking down the hallway. He caught her gaze, smirked, and looked at her top-to-bottom. It made Annabeth feel uneasy.

"Looking good today, Stormy," Dominic called out to her as he walked by. Annabeth involuntarily moved closer to Percy. Something about Dominic made her nervous.

Percy noticed Dominic's comment and Annabeth's reaction. He tensed and whipped around. His eyes were dark. Annabeth quickly moved to stand in front of him. She placed a hand in his chest.

"Percy, it's okay," she said, attempting to calm him down. "He didn't do anything. Just breathe."

Despite her words, Percy's eyes didn't lighten, nor did his fists unclench. "He's being an ass and a creep. To you. That's not okay."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hands and opened them, sliding her own into the space so they were holding hands. "Exactly. He's just being an ass. I promise you, it's not a big deal." Annabeth waited until Percy calmed down and then let go of one hand. "Come on, let's just go to lunch."

Percy nodded and shut his locker. His tight squeeze on Annabeth's hand didn't lessen but she didn't mind. She liked the reassurance that he was there.

The rest of the day Annabeth couldn't seem to get her encounter with Dominic out of her head. It seemed fairly harmless on its own, but it was the way he said it that made Annabeth feel a little bit nervous. Her ADHD always got worse when she was stressed, and this was no exception. She couldn't focus or think straight all day.

Percy definitely noticed something was wrong because he kept glancing at her on the ride home. Annabeth tried to ignore it by staring out the window, but she could feel his eyes digging into her. It made her feel worse. Not only were her issues affecting her, but they were now affecting Percy as well. It made a knot form in her stomach. She felt guilty.

As soon as they got back to Percy's apartment Annabeth's rushed to get to her room. She'd barely passed the living room couch when she felt a pull on her arm.

"Annabeth, wait," Percy said. He tugged on her arm a little bit harder and she turned around. He looked... sad, maybe? Worried? Confused? Annabeth couldn't figure it out. Nonetheless, the knot in her stomach tightened. "Can we please talk? Just for a second?"

Annabeth shrugged and let Percy pull her to the couch. "Is everything okay? You seem kind of nervous?"

Percy nodded. "I'm okay. It's just, are you?"

"Am I what?"

Percy sighed. "You know what I'm asking, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked around the room, refusing to make eye contact with Percy. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked. "You've seemed kind of off lately and -"

"Yes," Annabeth insisted. "I swear I'm okay."

Percy still looked unsure, despite Annabeth's continuous reassurance. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I have a bunch of work to do today so I have to go get started on it. But, hey, why don't we do a movie night this weekend or something. I miss being with you."

Percy smiled. "Yeah, sounds great. It's weird not being with you all the time. I feel like a piece of me is missing or something," he replied dramatically.

Annabeth laughed and shoved Percy's shoulder lightly. "You're disgusting, you know that?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, but you love me."

Later that night, as Annabeth stood in front of the bathroom mirror as the shower water heated up, she couldn't help but examine every part of herself in the mirror. It was unhealthy, and she knew that. Nonetheless, the mirror was right there and she couldn't resist.

Scars. That's what stood out to Annabeth on her body the most. All the scars that covered her body. Ten years of monster-fighting leaves you with a lot of injuries that don't always heal nicely. Any demigod knew that. Still, nobody ever wanted to look at them. The memories were often too much. It was why the mirrors in the girls' bathrooms were rarely clean.

Annabeth clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. Everything inside of her was burning up and freezing at the same time. It was torture. Nobody could see the pain she was in, not physically. It was the one monster she couldn't escape: herself.

For a split second, the pain went away. Annabeth's eyes shot open. The burning was gone, at least for the time being. No, gone isn't the right word, Annabeth figured. Transferred was better. Annabeth uncurled her palms and found small crescent cuts, blood pooling around of them. Her heart stopped. Annabeth hadn't meant to cut into her palms. The part that worried her, though, was that she wasn't sure she regretted it.

 **Well, that's it! Chapter 6 is officially finished. Please review and let me know your thoughts on the story so far. I love getting feedback. Even if it's something short (thought I always love the longer reviews *wink*), it still means a lot to me when I get a response. I will try and update as soon a I can.**

 **-M**

 ***waves***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello beautiful people! Sorry it is taken so long to update. School has been picking up and I was had a lot going on personally but I am writing as much as I can, I promise that. This chapter is it this isn't necessarily a filler chapter but I was asked to kind of go into more detail about some of Annabeth's backstory and that's with this chapter is. Sorry if things don't make sense or don't really go with the original story. I did my best to keep everything as close to the original as possible, so I'm sorry if I missed some things. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

The next day, Annabeth wore sleeves long enough to cover her hands.

Deep down, Annabeth knew it was wrong. She knew she shouldn't even open herself up to something like that. Still, it was easier to wear long sleeves than to fake happiness. At least with her hands covered she had a release; maybe the release could lead to happiness. She hoped so.

Annabeth couldn't fall asleep all night. Her palms were burning, but in a good way. But that wasn't what kept her awake. It was her thoughts. Annabeth knew what she was doing was wrong. It terrified her that she let herself get that far. But she couldn't help it. As ashamed as she was to even think about it, all of her pain wasn't new.

She'd never admit it, but things didn't come as easily to Annabeth as it seemed. She had to work just as hard, if not harder to make something of herself. And yet, Annabeth couldn't help but feel that no matter what she did, it was never enough.

Annabeth distinctly remembered her first year at camp. She was having trouble dealing with losing Thalia. She was basically on her own, as Luke had pulled away. He'd just sort of shut down for a while. At seven, Annabeth took it personally. Now, of course, she knew that it was nothing she'd done. But back then, all Annabeth could think was how alone she was before she'd found Luke and Thalia, and how alone she was after she'd found them. It has to be me, she thought, I'm just not worthy of anybody staying.

Things became even worse when she started training. With everything on her mind, she was having trouble getting the hang of everything. One of the instructors, Caleb, – who Luke ended up replacing – wasn't very understanding that she was a seven-year-old and had just lost somebody who was essentially her big sister. So when Annabeth couldn't figure out a move, or suddenly burst into tears, he'd turn to her and say, "Why do you even bother, honestly? Look, kid. You're pretty and blonde. You'll have some nice boy to protect you. So don't bother trying yourself. You'll never get it, anyways."

Caleb's words really got to her. For the first time in her short life, she'd finally found a place where she wasn't outcasted or resented for her differences, and here this boy was who was supposed to be helping her, but instead was treating her just like everyone used to.

Annabeth wanted to run away again. After almost three months, Annabeth had had enough. Why should she stay somewhere where she'd be bullied and ignored by the people who were supposed to be there for her? By the people who were supposed to stay but kept on leaving? Her parents weren't there for her, Thalia was gone, and Luke was too busy grieving to even look at her.

At eight, Annabeth learned the word for what she was feeling. Worthless. She was felt worthless. She wasn't good enough for anybody. She couldn't be what they wanted. No matter what way Annabeth tried to look at it, all she found was a dead end. It didn't matter what she tried to do. It would never be enough.

But then Annabeth met Percy. He made her feel special. He didn't run away as soon as he met other campers. He stayed with her. As much as she tried to hide it, Percy's actions meant the world to her. Things were finally going okay.

Despite her denial to anyone who asked anything, Annabeth didn't have feelings for Percy. Sure, he made her feel wanted and cared for and heard, which was amazing, but he was just a friend. Her best friend. Annabeth felt safe with Percy. There was no other way to describe it. In every way, Annabeth felt stronger with Percy standing next to her.

When she thought Percy had died, she wanted to curl in on herself until she vanished altogether. Why me? Annabeth would ask herself over and over. She'd finally confessed how she felt about Percy – well, sort of – and then he was gone. Annabeth felt cursed. She had no one. Luke, Percy, her parents, Thalia. Nobody stayed.

And then Percy came back and Annabeth felt like she could fly. The next year was a whirlwind. They defeated Kronos, lost a lot of good people, like Luke and Silena, and finally started dating. The few months they spent together were the happiest of her life. Annabeth never thought she'd feel like those girls do in the movies with the cheesy, unrealistic love story. Especially seeing as she hated those. But with Percy, everything felt different. Annabeth felt wanted. Important. Loved.

Annabeth tried to block out the months without Percy as much as she could. She hated herself then. Everything felt like it was too much, like it was all weighing her down. She found herself crying for no reason, not wanting to do anything. It was like she had lost all enthusiasm for life.

That's when she started. Things weren't getting any better, as Chiron promised her. Things were getting worse. Annabeth felt like an empty shell, feeling too much and too little at the same time. She needed a release, so she gave herself one.

Annabeth hadn't done anything in almost a year. Not since Percy had returned. Despite the nightmares and occasional panic attacks, Annabeth felt better than she had in a long time. She was safe, she had Percy, she was happy.

Until now.

Annabeth tugged on her sleeves, more focused on hiding her palms than listening to the English lecture. In fact, Annabeth spent most of her classes paying more attention to the small crescent cuts on her hands than the lessons she was supposed to be taking notes on.

A folded piece of paper found its way onto her desk. She glanced to her right and saw Percy signaling for her to read the note. She unfolded the paper. You okay? the note read. Annabeth felt a pang in her chest. She felt guilty for lying to Percy, especially after all he'd done for her. Nonetheless, Annabeth turned to Percy with a smile plastered on her face and nodded. For a moment, Percy looked skeptical and Annabeth feared he would press the subject. Instead, he turned back to his work.

Annabeth let out a quiet sigh of relief. She was glad Percy believed her when she said she was okay, or at least pretended to. She didn't want Percy to know what was going on. She knew he'd drop everything for her. He deserved better than that. Than her, Annabeth realized. She didn't know why he stuck around. After all, she caused so many problems in his life, and a because he kept coming back for her. He shouldn't have to do that.

"You excited for this weekend?" Percy asked as they left class.

"Hm, what?" Annabeth had been lost in her thoughts before Percy had spoken. "Oh, right. Movie night. Yeah, I can't wait."

Percy looked skeptically at her. "Yeah. See you after school. I love you."

Annabeth smiled. "I love you too."

 **Alrighty then! That's the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try and update as soon as possible. I think the next chapter or the one after will be mostly, if not all fluff because it'll be there movie night so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Yours truly,**

 **M**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, beautiful people! Sorry that it's been so long! If you read my other stories, you probably noticed that I updated another story. I had that story of hiatus for a long time and suddenly refound my inspiration for it. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't wasting any time that I didn't have writer's block. But I'm here now! I plan to try and alternate which story I post a chapter for. My winter break is in two weeks so I should be able to get out at least one more chapter.**

 **Okay! Sorry to keep you waiting! For those who like lots of fluff, this is your chapter! Sorry if this sucks. I don't write fluff a lot (which, if you read my stories a lot, you would know) so it might not be great. Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

 **ALSO! Please read the last paragraph at the bottom! It's really important! Thanks!**

Hands slammed down on Annabeth's homework, making her jump slightly. She glared at Percy, who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Come on, Wise Girl. It's Saturday, and my parents are out and Estelle's with her parents. You've been doing homework all day. You promised we'd spend time together," he exclaimed, falling dramatically onto her bed.

Annabeth laughed. "Okay, okay. Let me finish one last question and then we can go."

Percy sighed dramatically. "Fine."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You can be quite the drama queen, you know that?"

Percy shrugged. "Maybe, but I think you secretly love it."

Turning back to her homework, Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know. It can be pretty annoying.

"Haha," Percy mocked. "I'm going to go order a pizza. When should I tell the place to deliver it? Eleven? Twelve? When do you think you'll be done?"

Annabeth turned around in her chair. "Now, Seaweed Brain. I'm done now. Go order the pizza while I take a quick shower, and then we can start a movie."

Annabeth wasn't watching the movie Instead, she was watching Percy watch the movie. Out of context, she knew it sounded creepy, but she just couldn't help herself. He said it was one of his favorite movies, and Annabeth could tell. Percy's eyes were so excited as he watched the pictures flash on the screen. After everything that had happened in the past year, what with another giant (A/N Ha!) war and their journey through Tartarus, Percy rarely looked genuinely happy. There was always a sort of shadow over him. So, when something as simple as a movie helped him escape, let a little bit of light back into this life, even if only for two hours, Annabeth was eternally grateful.

"What are you looking at?" Percy asked, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"You," Annabeth replied, blushing at the fact that she'd been caught.

"Why?

Annabeth snuggled into Percy's side, pulling his arm tighter around her. She liked being close to him. She felt safe and comfortable. It was a feeling that came rarely these days, so she treasured it whenever she could.

"I don't know," Annabeth replied. "You just look really happy right now. It's nice."

Percy looked at her. "Thanks... I think?"

Annabeth laughed. "No! I just mean that, with everything that's happened in the past couple of years, I've never seen you look this peaceful."

Percy looked at her, beaming. "Gods, Annabeth. Have I ever told you I love you?"

Annabeth pretended to think about his question. "Hmm, I don't think so? Why do you ask?"

Percy rolled his eyes before his face quickly turned serious again. "Because I do, Annabeth. I love you. You're amazing and perfect and I love you."

Annabeth blushed and shied away from Percy's gaze. "Why the sudden lovey-dovey stuff?"

"Because I like seeing you smile," Percy replied earnestly. "And, I've missed you."

"Percy, we see each other every day," Annabeth laughed.

"I don't mean it like I haven't seen you in a while. I just miss spending time with you. Just the two of us, you know?"

Annabeth adjusted her position so she was on her knees facing Percy. "Yeah. I do."

There was a brief moment of silence between them. Everything was so peaceful at that moment. Despite all of the awful things in the world, at that moment all they needed was each other.

It was like they'd read each other's minds because at the same time both Annabeth and Percy leaned in. Kissing Percy still felt like it had the first time to Annabeth, even the moments leading up to it. There was a strange calmness that came over her. Even in the depths of Tartarus, Annabeth still felt at ease knowing Percy was right there.

Percy pulled away after a few seconds and rested his forehead against hers. "Gods, you're amazing. How did I ever land a girl like you?"

Annabeth leaned back against the arm of the couch. "Hmm, I don't know. Pity?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Really, you felt bad for me?"

Annabeth nodded.

"If that was true, then why would we have spent all that time together? Why would I know this," Percy asked, leaning forward.

Annabeth tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean? Know what? Percy, what are you–"

Percy suddenly launched himself at Annabeth, his hands flying to her sides. Despite Annabeth's struggle, his hands stayed on her.

"No! Percy – stop!" Annabeth shouted through her laughter. "That's not – not fair!"

Percy had known Annabeth's most ticklish spot ever since their time on the Argo II. He had been trying to get her attention while they were watching a movie, but she'd decided to playfully ignore him. Eventually, Percy poked her side, causing her to laugh. The look on Percy's face when he realized Annabeth's weakness was both adorable and terrifying. Annabeth laughed so loud they almost couldn't hear the movie.

Percy's hands suddenly pulled away from her, instead, propping him up above her. "I wasn't kidding, Annabeth. You're amazing."

Annabeth's breathing quickened as Percy leaned down. He really did still make her nervous. In a good way, though. Sometimes, Annabeth still couldn't believe that he was hers.

Percy suddenly slammed his lips onto hers. Annabeth's hands found their way around Percy, pulling him closer. Percy groaned at the action and pressed his lips harder into hers, deepening the kiss.

The sudden sound of someone clearing their throat shocked Percy and Annabeth into pulling away. Sally and Paul were standing in the doorways staring at them. Percy pushed up and sat on the side of the couch opposite Annabeth, who sat up quickly and tried to readjust her clothes.

Sally turned to Percy. "You know, Percy, if you need –"

"Nope!" Percy said quickly, face bright red. "I don't need anything. It's good. You can drop it. You guys can go to bed now."

Annabeth dropped her head and tried to hide her laughter and equally as red cheeks. The entire situation was so painfully awkward, it was sort of funny. Nonetheless, Annabeth wanted the situation to end just as much as Percy did, if not more. After all, she was the guest. They didn't have to let her stay with them at all.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now, actually. I hope you enjoyed your night, Mr. And Mrs. Blofis," Annabeth said, standing. "Goodnight."

Annabeth let out a quiet exhale once she entered her room. She could still feel the heat on her cheeks. Quickly, Annabeth changed into her pajamas. She just wanted to go to bed feeling like this: light, happy, peaceful. Percy somehow made her feel calm and excited at the same time and she wanted to hold onto that.

A knock on her door pulled Annabeth from her thoughts. Annabeth quickly opened the door. "Wha –"

Rough lips cut Annabeth off. Percy pulled away quickly though, just as Annabeth tried to deepen the kiss. "I love you, Wise Girl."

A slight blush rose to Annabeth's cheeks. She loved when he called her that. "I love you, too."

 **OKAY! That's the chapter! Don't forget to review! I know sometimes you don't want to or don't think you have anything significant to say, but I promise you I read every comment and try and take each one into consideration when I'm writing. If you have ideas, constructive criticisms, or really anything to say, just write it! It really makes my day!**

 **Love, M**

 **Okay! Last thing! I've decided to open up my PM box to more than just questions or other messages. I know that people deal with a lot of crap in their lives. Believe me, I get it. Because of that, I want to help people. Any shit you're dealing with, just send me a PM and I'll try to get back to you with some advice. Best of luck! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello beautiful people! Welcome back! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update. I wanted to finish and upload this before my winter break ended but school unfortunately, started up again before I could. Sorry!**

 **Okay, now onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

For weeks, Annabeth had been trying to avoid Madison. She kept her head down and earbuds in as much as she could when she wasn't with Percy or any of his friends. The last thing she wanted was to attract unwanted attention. Without Madison's consistent bothering, and Percy's constant comforting, Annabeth was finally feeling okay. After everything that had happened on their quest to Greece, all Annabeth wanted was a little bit of calm and simplicity. As long as Madison wasn't around, Annabeth could have that.

Until fourth period.

Annabeth had needed to get some supplies from her locker for a project. It was only supposed to take a few minutes. And it could've.

If Annabeth's locker hadn't decided to jam.

Rather than it taking Annabeth less than a minute to gather her things, it took her three. Three minutes. 180 seconds.

Annabeth was just about to shut her locker when she heard voices down the hallway.

"He was just, like, the cutest!" a voice squealed.

"I know, right," a second voice agreed. "Like seeing him in videos and on TV is one thing. But in person! I swear my heart stopped for a minute.

"I'm so jealous that you got to see him in concert. My parents said no because, 'It's a school night,'" another voice mocked.

Annabeth smiled to herself. It was funny to hear three teenage girls complaining about their parents. They have no idea, Annabeth thought as she turned to walk away.

"Annabeth Chase," the second voice said like they were accusing her of something awful. Annabeth wanted to keep walking and pretend like she didn't hear Madison, but her feet wouldn't move.

"I'm so glad I caught you. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

Annabeth took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. "What do you want, Madison?"

The click of Madison's heels got closer. "Oh, nothing all that important. I just wanted to catch up."

Suddenly, Madison looped her arm around Annabeth's and pulled her down the hallway. "I know we that the last time we chatted we talked about Percy. I wanted to know how things were going. You know, with you moving out of my way so we could finally get together?" Madison's voice sounded sweet, but Annabeth wasn't stupid. She could hear the venom in Madison's voice. Clearly, she wasn't pleased Annabeth and Percy were still dating.

"We are still together," Annabeth replied.

Madison laughed lightly. "But...?"

"But what?"

"But you're going to end things, right? I mean, I would never force him to cheat on you or anything, and he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would do that anyways. So I wanted to know how much longer I have to wait," Madison explained.

Annabeth stopped walking. "We aren't breaking up, Madison."

Madison's eyes turned cold. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are? I don't care how things worked at your old high school, but here? We do things my way.

"And honestly, Annabeth. You'd be doing everyone a favor if you ended things. You wouldn't be as let down when he eventually leaves you, I wouldn't have to make things ugly, you know? All the usual things.

"Basically, you aren't good enough for him. You never will be. You're nothing, nobody."

Her comment would have been funny if it wasn't so true.

Annabeth didn't know how to reply. She wanted to stick up for herself, to not let Madison push her around. She never had problems with this sort of thing before. Then again, fighting monsters and dealing with mortals who know exactly what to say to make you want to crawl into a hole and hide from the world are two very different things.

Madison stepped closer to Annabeth. "Just face it. You only have so much time before Percy leaves your worthless, ugly, stupid, naïve –"

"Hey!" a voice shouted. Percy was walking down the hallway. Annabeth could tell he was fuming, even from far away, by the way his shoulders were tense. "I don't know what your problem is, Madison, but you need to leave."

Madison laughed. "Oh, please. I don't know why you stay with her. She's not good enough for you. She never will be."

Annabeth wanted to disappear. She wanted to run away from everything. She couldn't see Percy's face, as he had stepped in front of her, but she could imagine exactly what Madison was seeing. She was surprised Madison hadn't flinched back at all. Most people who didn't know Percy that well did.

"Go. The Fuck. Away," Percy demanded.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can settle if you want. If you really care about her, just leave her now. It'll hurt more if you do it later. You know, after leading her on so much."

Annabeth wanted to vomit. Madison was finally walking away. Nevertheless, she could still hear her words bouncing around in her mind. It was all true. Worthless. Ugly. Stupid. Naïve. You can settle if you want. Madison was right. She was right about all of it. Everything she said was true, no matter no much Annabeth wished she could deny it.

And Annabeth hated herself for it. She was a hero of Olympus, daughter of Athena, retriever of the freaking Athena Parthenos! But for some reason, this one mortal knew everything to say to make Annabeth doubt herself.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and yanked her down the hallway. Once they finally reached an empty classroom, Percy pushed open the door and dragged Annabeth inside.

"What happened back there," Percy asked worriedly as he shut the door. "I was going to get water when I heard what she was saying to you and –"

"It was nothing," Annabeth said, softer than she had wanted. She could tell by the way Percy's face grew even more worried that she hadn't pretended well enough that she was okay. "She was just saying some stupid stuff. It's not a big deal."

Percy walked over to Annabeth. "It is a big deal, Annabeth. She was saying some really awful stuff to you. I heard it! And I could see how much it hurt you."

Annabeth scoffed. "It doesn't matter. It's not a big deal."

Percy sighed in frustration. "Annabeth, I just want to be there for you. I want to be able to help you."

"I don't want your help, Percy," Annabeth lied. She did want his help. But she couldn't tell him that. She had already caused him so many problems and she didn't want to burden him with any more. "I can handle it myself."

"Annabeth –"

"I said it's fine," Annabeth nearly shouted. "I'm just going to run to the bathroom before lunch, okay? I'll see you there."

Percy looked at her, defeated. "Yeah, whatever."

Annabeth rushed out of the classroom as fast as she could. She so desperately wanted to talk to Percy, but it wasn't fair of her to always be needing something from him. He had his own stuff to deal with and she couldn't always be burdening him with her own issues. The last thing Annabeth wanted to do was the make things worse for Percy.

Annabeth had never felt more alone sitting in the bathroom stall at the end of the row. She never thought she'd even consider it, but at that moment, Annabeth wanted her mom there. Or even her step-mom, even though they didn't always get along, because at least she might know what to do. Annabeth just didn't want to have to cry alone.

 **Okay! That's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Before I go, I wanted to remind you guys that I am officially opening my PM to the public. I know how hard life can be, believe me. I also know that it can be kind of intimidating to talk to people face to face, especially if you are close with them. So, I decided that if you guys need someone to talk to, I can be that person. Just send me a message. If I don't respond in a day or two, just let me know in the comments. I get emails about comments but not PMs so that is a more immediate (though less private) way to reach me. Just let me know if you want me to delete your comment later so the entire world isn't potentially seeing that we are talking. I love you all and you deserve to be able to word vomit and rant if you need to.**

 **Don't forget to favorite/follow/review!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **M**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. *runs and hides behind bookshelf* I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating in like 6 months. Things have been so hectic. I hate giving excuses, but I also feel like you guys deserve an explanation, you know? So, as you may or not be aware, I am writing two stories at once:** ** _Tell Me I'm Beautiful_** **and** ** _My Daughter, Rowan_** **. I made the decision to update each one in an alternating pattern. However, I found myself struggling to write** ** _MDR_** **. I didn't want to give it up, though. I decided to start over. Because of the way I set all this up for myself, the first chapter of my MDR rewrite became that story's chapter. Because of all this... and school... and AP testing... and finals... and reading a bunch of new books (sorry!), this update took a lot longer than expected.**

 **On a happier note, I get my phone at camp this year! Because of this and the fact that I have the Microsoft Word app on my phone, I can get some writing done at camp. No promises, as I'll be busy, but I might be able to update sooner.**

 **Anyways,** ** _now_** **onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

Annabeth was not looking forward to today. It was Halloween, and Percy and Annabeth were supposed to take Estelle trick-or-treating around the neighborhood. It wasn't that she didn't want to go. She loved Estelle and missed being with Percy, but she wasn't sure she would be able to handle the tension between them. Annabeth knew that Percy knew better than to ask her if she was okay – she had made it abundantly clear that she didn't want to talk about it – but that didn't mean she hadn't noticed Percy's worried glances or the way he tensed whenever Madison entered the room.

Of course, Annabeth appreciated him trying. She knew how protective Percy was and she did love him for it, but this was just one of those things she needed to figure out on her own.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

Annabeth had been making a lot of excuses lately. Mostly for herself, to herself. She had forgotten what it was like to not be on a quest, for things to be quiet. Her thoughts had caught up with her and Annabeth was finding it harder and harder to outrun them again.

"You look great," Percy said. He was standing in the doorway wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and the top of his gear set. In his right hand, he held Riptide. He and Annabeth had decided to go as warriors. It was an easy costume to put together and, according to Percy, it would be fun to show off their "cool, badass fighting moves."

"I really don't like that you are walking around New York with swords and knives, you know," Sally said when the pair walked into the living room. Estelle was sitting on her lap, playing with the end of her Snow White costume.

"No one will get hurt, Mom," Percy said for probably the hundredth time that day. "And if they do get hurt, it's probably because they were a monster so it's probably a good thing."

Sally sighed. "Fine. I'm not going to fight with you about this. But just in case, please be careful with Estelle."

Estelle's perked up at the sound of her name. She gave her brother a big smile when she saw him and ran over. "Percy!"

Percy lifted his baby sister into his arms. "Don't worry, Mom. Everything will be fine. We'll make sure she stays happy." Percy dipped his head and blew a raspberry onto Estelle's cheek, causing her to giggle and shriek.

Annabeth smiled. Percy was so good with kids. It made her feel hopeful for the future, and seeing as most of the time she wasn't sure she would even have a future, the feeling was something worth savoring. "Come on, Percy. We don't want to keep her out too late."

After a last round of goodbyes, Percy, Annabeth, and Estelle were finally on their way out the door. They were almost gone when Percy turned around. "And, if something does go wrong, I'll make sure Estelle comes home in no more than three pieces. Bye, mom!"

"Percy!" Sally shouted after him, sounding aggravated. Before Annabeth could hear anymore, though, the door slammed shut.

Annabeth eyed Percy, shaking her head. "Do you live to torture her?"

Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth and pulled her into his side. "Only sometimes."

The three of them walked around their neighborhood for hours. Annabeth had been watching Estelle and Percy for most of the time. She loved how amazing he was with her. The hope it made her feel for the future overtook the sadness growing in her chest. If she and Percy ever spoke, really spoke again, then things might just work out.

It was around 9:00 when Percy, Annabeth, and Estelle started to head home. Percy was carrying his sister in his arms, as she had grown tired and crabby and had made it very clear she didn't want to walk. She loved seeing Percy with Estelle. She looked up to him so much. Annabeth knew he would make an amazing father one day.

"What are you thinking about?" Percy asked.

Annabeth's cheeks reddened slightly. "You."

"Me? I'm flattered," Percy replied mockingly.

Annabeth nudged Percy with her shoulder. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. If you'd have let me finish, I would have given you a compliment. Although, I'm not so sure your ego needs one."

Percy sighed dramatically, but Annabeth could still hear the joking tone behind it. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. Would you please share what you were thinking?"

Annabeth laughed lightly. "Sure, Perce. I was thinking about how great of a father you are going to be."

"Seriously?" Percy asked. He looked surprised. "I mean, thanks. I just never thought, you know, after Gabe and all... I never thought I could do it."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "That's what is going to make you a great dad. You are going to show your kids so much love and care and acceptance. They're going to love you."

"You mean our kids," Percy asked. "I'm spending the rest of my life with you. You're stuck with me, Wise Girl, whether you like it or not."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed him lightly. "Our kids. And I still like you. Don't worry."

At this point, they had reached Percy's apartment building. Annabeth made sure to hurry up the stairs in hopes of outrunning Percy. She knew he wouldn't let her last comment slide, even if he knew she was only joking.

"Wait a minute!" Percy said, and Annabeth had to stifle her laugh. "'Like you?' What do you mean 'like you?' Annabeth!"

Annabeth burst through the door to the Jackson-Blowfis apartment. Sally jumped slightly, a hand on her chest. She had been watching TV and folding laundry when Annabeth and slammed the door open.

"If anyone asks, I'm not here," Annabeth whispered, laughing. Sally nodded warily but Annabeth could still see the smile creeping onto her face.

Footsteps began to echo through the hallway. "Gotta run. Bye!" Annabeth waved and quickly made her way to her bedroom. As she began getting ready for bed, she could hear Percy and Estelle enter the apartment.

"Hey mom," she heard Percy's muffled voice say. "Do you know where Annabeth went?"

"She's not here," Sally said.

Annabeth smiled to herself as she started brushing her teeth. "Thank you, Sally."

"She's in her bedroom, isn't she?" Percy asked.

"I told you, she's not here," Sally replied, though Annabeth could hear the smile at her lips.

"Uh huh," Percy replied. "Why don't I just go see for myself?"

Annabeth laughed softly and jumped into her bed. She heard the door open so she quickly closed her eyes. Despite her attempt at feigning sleep, she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Annabeth felt the bed dip beside her and a strong arm pull her back. She rotated so she was facing Percy's chest and snuggled into him. "Hi," she whispered. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Percy replied. He pecked her nose and rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry."

Annabeth frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

"I pushed you the other day," Percy explained. "To talk to me, when you clearly didn't want to. That wasn't right."

"It's okay -"

Percy shifted so he could look into Annabeth's eyes. "No, it's not. I should have respected the fact that you didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering you. Granted I don't have to like doing it -," Annabeth laughed, "- but still. I should have just sucked it up and accepted that you didn't want to talk. So, I'm sorry."

Annabeth smiled up at him. "I love you."

Percy blinked. "Not the response I was expecting, but I'll take it."

Annabeth laughed and kissed Percy. "Stay with me tonight?"

Percy smiled at her. "Of course."

 **Alright! That's the long-awaited chapter! I hope it was worth the wait! Did you like that Percabeth made up, or no? Should they have even fought in the first place? Let me know any of your thoughts in the comments! Don't forget to read, review, favorite, follow... okay, I think you guys get the drill by now. See you soon!**

 **-M**


	11. Chapter 11

**...I know there are no good excuses... but I'm going to tell you them anyway. Okay, so my first excuse (god, it's such an ugly word) is that I** ** _finally_** **started making the musicals in my area and at school. I had a lot of trouble making things and this year I finally am starting to get to perform again! This means that I will have way less free time to write. I feel bad, but if I'm being honest, I missed performing so much that I can't feel** ** _that_** **bad. Sorry if that offends you. It just goes to show that if you truly,** ** _truly_** **love something, then you should keep trying. You never know which audition or tryout could be the one.**

 **My next (and final) excuse doesn't need as much of an explanation, especially if you live in America. I'm a junior in high school. Thank you. Good night.**

 **Okay, now onto the story!**

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Since the final bell had rung, Percy had not stopped complaining about his physics teacher. Annabeth loved Percy, but she was quickly growing tired of his dragging on of the topic.

"She's just so boring," Percy exclaimed. "I swear, she talks more about how her husband is away all the time on work trips than she does about physics. I shouldn't even be taking his class. A bunch of juniors are in it. I'm a senior."

Annabeth chuckled. "I highly doubt that she talks more about her husband than about the science she's supposed to be teaching you. And anyway, Percy, you have to take physics. It's a graduation requirement. The school already let you get away with missing a year of English, but you need this science credit." Annabeth turned to Percy with a serious expression. "And I won't hesitate to kill you if you drop this class and don't graduate with me."

Percy smiled and grabbed her hand from her lap. "I won't drop physics. I promise. I would never bail on you."

Annabeth leaned over and gave Percy a soft kiss on the cheek. "So, what do you want to do this weekend?"

Percy smirked. Annabeth could tell he was trying to hide it, but she knew him too well. "I might have a few ideas."

"Oh?" Annabeth looked out the window in hopes to hide the blush rising on her cheeks. She loved that Percy had planned something for them.

Percy parked his car in the garage and stepped out of the car. "Yes. I do," he replied, grabbing his backpack out of the backseat. "Now, hurry up, Stormy. If you don't hurry up I'm leaving without you."

Annabeth's eyes widened at Percy's words. "I swear to the gods, Seaweed Brain, you're gonna get it."

Percy shut the door and began walking away as Annabeth climbed out of the passenger seat. "You aren't very scary when you're way behind me, you know that?"

Careful to not shut the car door too loudly, Annabeth climbed from the car and snuck over to Percy, wincing every time her footsteps made even the slightest sound. As quickly as she could, she crept behind Percy and jumped on his back. As if on instinct, Percy's arms wrapped around her legs and adjusted her so she was more secure on his back. Annabeth craned her neck around the back of Percy's head and kissed his cheek, and then his lips once Percy turned his head.

Annabeth treasured moments like this one. Everything felt surreal like they were in a movie. It was simple and calm and happy. That was most important to her. In that one moment, they didn't have to worry about quests or Gods or monsters. It was just the two of them in a really cheesy scene from a movie.

Percy carried them into his apartment. Sally looked up from where she and Estelle sat on the floor, doing a puzzle. "Do I want to know why she is on your back inside the apartment, or no?"

Annabeth poked Percy's arm and replied, "I attacked him."

Estelle hopped up from the floor and ran over to Percy. He smiled at her and after a moment she poked his leg. Annabeth's eyes widened and she had to bury her face in the crook of Percy's neck to hide her laughter.

"Uppy?" Estelle asked softly.

Annabeth quickly hopped off Percy's back, allowing him to pick up his sister. He tickled her sides and blew raspberries on her cheeks, causing her to giggle.

"Percy!" Sally scolded. "You can't reward her for hitting you."

Percy rolled his eyes and turned to Estelle. "Estelle, you know you can't poke people, right?"

Estelle's cheeks flushed bright red and she nodded.

"So what do you say for poking me?"

Estelle looked up at Percy through her long, dark lashes. "Sorry."

Percy kissed Estelle's cheek and set her back down next to the puzzle. Annabeth smiled at Percy's ease when spending time with Estelle. It was hard to imagine that Percy almost didn't get the chance to meet his sister. Annabeth knew that Percy recognized this too, as he never let one moment with her go to waste. Annabeth wondered if Percy would be as playful and silly with their own kids one day.

Their own kids.

Annabeth had found herself thinking about her and Percy's future a lot recently. She had always known she'd end up with Percy, even the first time she saw him when Grover was half-dragging, half-carrying his body back to camp. She'd tried to deny, making up any and every excuse she would. It was no use. It was like a breath of fresh air to finally be with him.

If she was being honest, Annabeth had always imagined their future. It was never anything very specific, just a few minor details here and there. Now, Annabeth's mind slipped to those thoughts almost any time she had a free moment. After everything they'd gone through in the past year, Annabeth needed an anchor to reality. Her future with Percy was it.

"Annie?" Even though Annabeth didn't like it when people called her Annie, she understood that Estelle had trouble with her full name. She was the only person allowed to call her that. Annabeth had grown to almost like it, but only when Estelle said it.

"Yeah, baby girl?" Annabeth crouched down so she was at Estelle's level.

"Puzzle with me?"

Annabeth nodded and sat down next to the puzzle. Sally gave her a thankful smile. Annabeth knew Sally loved her daughter, but it was difficult to get work done when Estelle was home for most of the day and wasn't old enough to fend for herself.

"Only for a little while, though," Percy reminded her. "We have movie tickets tonight."

Estelle's eyes lit up. "Movie?"

Percy gave her a kiss on the crown of her head. "Next time Stella. We're seeing a scary teenager movie."

Estelle pouted and nestled her face in the crook between Annabeth's side and arm. "Okay."

"That has to be the most wasted time I've ever spent," Percy said as he threw out the empty popcorn bucket.

Annabeth laughed. "Oh, yeah. The movie wasn't scary at all. If you want a good jump scare, don't play scary music five minutes before it happens! I mean, if they want to know what scary is, I'll tell them what scary is."

Percy's walking slowed slightly. He looked at her with an unreadable expression. Annabeth smiled at him, a sort of sad look in her eyes, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the theatre. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. I want pizza."

It took some time, but they eventually found a hole-in-the-wall pizza place. It was small and not too busy, but it had a sort of homey feel to it that Annabeth appreciated. "I like it here. It's... mundane. Simple, you know?"

Percy squeezed her hand on the table. They always seemed to be touching in some way all the time. "Yeah. I hope the pizza's good. I want to come back here."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Percy, it's pizza. Aside from the variations of crust style, type of cheese, and toppings, it's the same three ingredients no matter where you go."

Percy's eyes widened. "You're lucky you're cute, or I'm not sure we'd still be dating right now.

Annabeth threw her head back in a laugh. Annabeth knew that pizza was different depending on where you got it from. She just felt like messing with Percy a little bit. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips just as their pizza came out.

"Alright, one large pizza, half cheese, and half pepperoni and sausage. Can I get you anything else –"

Annabeth looked up to see why the waiter stopped speaking and her stomach dropped. Dominic's eyes were wide. Despite her best efforts, Annabeth couldn't read how he was feeling. It made her uneasy.

His eyes changed before she could try again. They turned dark, but not in color. He looked angry. For a moment, Annabeth thought he might lash out and hit her or Percy. She barely had the chance to prepare when his eyes changed back to the same smug way they always looked.

"I'll bring the check. See you, Stormy," Dominic said tauntingly.

Percy's fist squeezed Annabeth's slightly. "Gods, I hate him. He's so frustrating. Do you think I can hurt him with Riptide even though he's not a monster? You know, if I try hard enough?"

Annabeth laughed. "You can do anything you put your mind to, Percy. Unfortunately, this might be an exception."

"Stupid."

"Come on, Seaweed Braid Brain. We'll pay the check and go get ice cream, okay?"

Percy kissed Annabeth softly. "You know me so well."

 **Okay! That is it! I hope everyone liked the chapter! I was trying out some more fluff. You know, seeing as they are still teenagers who do regular teenager-y things and deserve some casual hang-out time. What did you guys think? More fluff? Less fluff? Good amount? Let me know your opinions and more in a quick review! Thanks, everyone! I appreciate how amazing and patient you've been.**

 **Happy holidays!**

 **-M**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies! Sorry my update took so long. School started up again and I'm in my school's musical. I'm really excited for it, but that means I have less time to write. I also am in AP English and the entire 3rd quarter curriculum for my class is filled to the brim. All that aside, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

By the time Monday rolled around, Annabeth barely remembered seeing Dominic at the restaurant. Instead, she was focused on the science test she had that day and when she and Percy were going to go down and see Camp Half-Blood over winter break. None of it was groundbreakingly exciting, but she thought it was better than thinking about the creep who sat near her in math.

For the first time in a while, Annabeth was feeling pretty good. Really good.

Annabeth was buried in The Great Gatsby when Percy started poking her arm. Their English teacher was out today and told the substitute to give everyone the period to get started on that night's reading. It had only been a few minutes when Percy became distracted.

"Annabeth," Percy pleaded. "Please? I'm bored and I'm having trouble with the book. Will you please help me?"

Annabeth internally groaned. She just wanted to get her work done but she knew how much Percy was struggling. She felt guilty, sometimes, that school came so easy to her while he could barely get through a few pages of homework. Annabeth believed whole-heartedly he was just as smart as everyone else. It just took him a little bit longer sometimes. He worked so hard and she loved seeing his eyes light up when he figured something out on his first try. He looked younger, happier, like he hadn't spent the last six years of his life fighting monsters.

"Fine," she sighed. "But only cause my arm is starting to get sore and I don't feel like putting up with your puppy-dog eyes today."

Percy chuckled. "Thanks, Wise Girl. I owe you."

For the rest of the period, Annabeth and Percy read together. She helped him figure out anything he didn't understand or couldn't decipher and explained any literary devices to him. By the time the bell rang for lunch, they had gotten through a chapter and a half of the book.

"What?" Percy asked as they walked down the hallway. "Why are you staring at me?"

Annabeth blushed slightly. "I don't know. I like looking at you when you get excited. You're eyes light up and your dimples become a little more defined. You look like when I first met you. It's sweet."

Percy glanced at her skeptically. "I thought you hated me when we were twelve."

Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder. "I never hated you, Seaweed Brain. I was only annoyed with you all the time. Big difference."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Mmhmm."

Annabeth laughed lightly. "Hey, I need to run to my locker before lunch. I'll see you there, okay?"

"Sounds good," Percy replied. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and started the rest of the walk to the cafeteria.

Annabeth made her way down the hallway, her lips in a small smile. Her stomach always filled with butterflies when he kissed her, even after all this time. The way he kissed her, the way he called her Wise Girl, the way he wrapped his arms around her, made her feel special, like it was all for them. Like it was a secret only they knew. She loved him. He made her forget all the bad things, even only just for a little while.

Annabeth was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp slam. A large fist had banged against the locker next to hers. Annabeth fought the urge to scowl. As much as she wished it, she couldn't forget the boy standing next to her.

"Hey, Stormy," Dominic whispered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued getting her supplies for the afternoon. "Go away, Dominic."

Trying to avoid having to stand next to him for longer than she had to, Annabeth quickly shut her locker and zipped up her bag. Before she could go far, Dominic grabbed her wrist and swung her around, slamming her back against the lockers. Annabeth held back a gasp. Her instincts here kicking in. She could hear Chiron's voice in her head. Focus. Keep your eyes on the center of your opponent's chest. That way, you can anticipate every move they make before they have the opportunity to even prepare to hit you. Don't forget to breathe.

Dominic placed a hand next to the top of Annabeth's head and leaned forward so his lips were near her ear. "Come on, Stormy. Give me a chance to show you. Just five minutes."

Dominic's hand barely had a chance to graze her hip.

Annabeth brought her hands around Dominic's head and pulled down, slamming her head against his nose. Dominic stumbled away, stunned and clutching his nose.

Annabeth grabbed her backpack from the floor walked up to Dominic. "Never, ever, touch me again. Next time, you'll get more than a broken nose."

Dominic laughed. "Don't worry, Stormy. It's not broken. I'll be just fine in a couple days."

Annabeth whipped around. "Talk to me again and I'll be sure to double-check it's broken. Want me to try again?"

As quickly as she could without appearing too obvious, Annabeth walked around the nearest corner. She threw her bag to the ground and fell back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut and breathing shallow. Her freshman year her gym class learned what to do if somebody was trying to touch you o in a way that you weren't comfortable with or didn't consent to. Does everyone know what consent means?. It's not the same when it really happens, though. It affects you differently when you aren't sitting at a desk or just practicing self-defense, not using it. She couldn't process what just happened. It felt like her brain was short-circuiting.

Annabeth slid onto the bench next to Percy and set her tray on the table. She wasn't feeling very hungry though. She wasn't feeling much of anything. If she was being honest with herself, she really just wanted to go home

"You feeling okay?" Percy asked when she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. Just tired."

 **Okay! That's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a quick review with some feedback or ideas. Whatever works! I just love hearing from you guys. It always makes my day and lets me know what you guys are excited for. Before I go, I just wanted to remind you all that my PMs are always open. If you ever want to send me ideas, get to know me better, or just vent for a while, I'm here. Anway, some exciting stuff is coming up in the next few chapters so keep your eyes and ears (and computers** _ **?**_ **) open! Don't forget to favorite and follow!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **-M**


End file.
